


接吻前的小小注意事项

by zhucaicai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: Andrew对坚果和猫过敏，而Jesse刚好两样兼备。他的嘴角总有榛子巧克力酱，他还养了一大群猫。





	1. Chapter 1

“我对坚果过敏。”

他们认识大约一个月以后Andrew说，与此同时，Jesse正在从他的沙拉里一个一个地挑烤腰果吃。

“啊，那很，”Jesse抬起头来，想说这很常见，“我认识起码有十个人分别对花生、麸质和灰尘过敏。那么，所有的坚果？”

他问。

“所有的。”Andrew回答他。

Jesse迅速做了个表情，说着“天啊我深表同情”和“榛子巧克力酱超棒的没有它们我可能会停止呼吸”，他表演停止呼吸的时候相当可爱。

“你怎么发现的？我是说，你生来如此？”他问道。

“我想是吧，”Andrew说，“大约一岁多的时候，我妈发现她可能不该给我吃警示含坚果碎的谷物早餐。”

Jesse只能喃喃：“我真的，真的深表同情。”而Andrew只是耸耸肩。

“这没什么，我想？这只代表进过几次急救病房——一旦我好起来我立刻能像个没事的人一样；以及四个月前我们拍那部科幻片的时候，”他说，“我可能倒在地上失去了呼吸，然后把Keira和Carey吓得魂不附体。”

他开玩笑一样地说，“你能想象她们大叫我的名字，以为我被蛋白饼呛住了，并试图给我来个海姆立克急救吗？”Jesse笑了一下，他不该笑的，他尽可能拿出关切和同情心来面对这件事。“那代表你得好好当心，”他说，“虽然我想你早就懂得该怎样当心。”

“我是，超级当心，我不遗余力疯狂地躲开过敏源，”Andrew对他露齿而笑，“就好比现在，在你吃完你的沙拉以后，如果下一场David要求我们来场即兴吻戏的话，我会严正要求你先去刷三遍牙并且用上不是橘子味的漱口水的。”

“令人宽慰。”Jesse叹口气。他叹气的时候总是非常Jesse。

  
  


然后，并不是说David真的会给他们安排一场吻戏或是怎么样，他只会要求他们互相拿飞镖丢来丢去。但是当Jesse短暂离开回去纽约处理了一些什么事，再回来继续拍摄的时候，Andrew开始对着他打喷嚏。

“保佑你！”他们的一个场务对他喊道，“我想我们昨天并没在雪地里拍太久。”

Andrew又打了一个喷嚏。他努力转开头弓下腰，拿过纸巾捂住嘴。

“抱歉，”他尽量说，“我忽然有点，呃。”他往一旁走了两步，然后喊回去：“是非常久，非常非常久。”

在片场里他们总是待在一起，这很容易解释，因为当你要和一个认识不太久的人在银幕上表现出你们是一对至交好友的时候总要培养点默契，但Andrew不需要解释，他确实是——他真的喜欢和Jesse在一起，他们之间有种毫无来由的亲近感，让Andrew可以随时走过去搂住Jesse的肩膀，用一半体重压住他，挂在他肩上，拿手指头绕他的卷发，从他肩膀后面说话，Jesse点着头，同意关于在这个场景该如何表演的建议，他对其他人说话，但他仍旧让Andrew懒洋洋地趴在自己肩膀上。

他任何时候都可以这样做，要工作人员来说，他们差不多变得像连体婴一样烦人了。但是这个下午Andrew一靠近他就猛打喷嚏。

“你没真的感冒吧？”Jesse瞧着他，Andrew一面挥手一面捂住自己的脸。

“不，我没。雪地是假的，他们用了假雪所以其实并不冷，”他立刻又打了个喷嚏。响彻云霄。甚至摄影师都停下来看他怎么了。

“我很抱歉，我不知道怎么了但我不想妨碍你们工作，让我立刻戴上个口罩吧。”

他不得不一边擤鼻涕一边把自己埋进纸巾里，立刻有人给他拿来了口罩。

  
  


他在突如其来的喷嚏里度过了小半个下午。不知道是怎么回事他间断性地猛打喷嚏，他确认自己没发烧，但他们总结出结论是当他和Jesse靠近时他就啊欠个没完。

“就算你们有两天没见面，你也不该这样想念Jesse，”Joseph说，快活地挤着眼睛，“就算他的卷毛脑袋和蓝眼睛和古怪又冷静的幽默感实际上是那么迷人，就算你真的那么想他。”

Andrew可悲地揉着自己的红鼻子，他开始泪眼汪汪的，只能无力地反驳：“如果我想他，打喷嚏的就该是他。”

Jesse走过来，把还带着自动贩卖机水珠的一罐苏打水丢给他。他们被禁止接触，副导演朝他们严厉警告了一番“我希望明天开始Andrew的戏份的时候他没带着个驯鹿鼻子出现”，这像是他们都只有四岁并且被要求不许手拉手一起走，这难堪极了，Andrew想把自己永远地埋到花园里长成一棵土豆，他想要凶狠地反驳自己已经二十六岁了，而且不整天搂着共演男演员不会让他立刻因为孤独死掉。

Jesse靠着房间另一头看着他们，距离，距离。

“你要去看医生吗？”他问Andrew。

“不，我不想，我觉得自己已经好起来了。”

Jesse冷静地研究了他一会儿，他有点面无表情，这是他思考的样子，他注视了一会儿Andrew和他的泪眼和红鼻子以后决定：“我觉得你像是过敏了。”

Andrew呛住了：“对什么？对你吗？既然你不是一颗洒满榛子碎的巧克力——”

“我可能沾到了别的什么，”Jesse说，“像是花粉，你对哪种花也过敏吗？或者我的新剃须膏，我的古龙水虽然我没有用古龙水的习惯，我午餐吃了外卖汉堡，我不能确定汉堡王的生产线里是不是严格不含坚果，或者他们的黄芥末酱令你敏感，你还对什么过敏？”

“我有时吃了芒果会嘴肿，”Andrew承认，“但那很轻微。我有点受不了尘螨，还有鸢尾和猫。”

Tada，情况立刻清晰了，Jesse一脸了悟，他举起手指：“我养了——算上临时的——一共11只猫。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你有11只猫。”Andrew说。

“是的我有，他们不全属于我，但我取了名字的有……”

Jesse说，像要开始数出他的每只猫的名字，而Andrew只能不可思议地瞪着他。

“你有11只。”

“别说得像那是11胞胎，”Jesse抗议道，“他们中的大部分只是住在附近，他们时常上门而我恰好喜欢喂猫。他们是些临时猫。”

Andrew眨眨眼睛：“你喜欢猫。”

“我喜欢。被长期奴役而产生惯性的那种喜欢，”Jesse很快回答，“你了解猫，他们就像总心怀鬼胎，掌握局势，潜伏在你的楼梯上等着把你绊倒。”

“听上去不算好。”

Andrew评价，他希望这评价不算冒犯，他有猫过敏，他还是个金毛寻回犬爱好者，但Jesse只是朝他笑了一下，混合了一点点自我揶揄和腼腆。

“对正常人而言不算好。而我，我有点糟糕的受虐倾向。”

他几乎是用一种说出秘密的神情，Andrew只能朝他大笑：“你的猫坏透了。”

“可不能这么说，它们会抓我的。”

“而你还有临时猫，那么你也有长期猫。”Andrew说，这不是个问句。

Jesse纠正他：“固定猫。有一只。它已经掌握了我的银行账户和门钥匙和长期冷暴力我的权力，它已经彻底获得了我。”

他说起这些时神情温柔，他用一种故意而为之的夸张语气，仿佛陈述荒谬事实，而他的眼睛里漾着温柔的光，Andrew看着他，听人谈论猫不该让他这样心脏松软，但事实是的，他可能会想要穿上全身密闭的防护服去见Jesse的猫，就为了让它们把他从楼梯上踢下去。

他说：“所以你携带了数量可怕的猫毛回加州。”

“我是的，”Jesse坦诚，“我回纽约补充了你的过敏源。我还穿着戏服，因为它们和我平常的衣服没两样，还因为我总是把戏服从片场穿走，即使是杀青以后。那些服装组，他们除了连帽衫和皱巴巴的衬衫什么也没给过我。”

“我没想到——非常抱歉，”他说。而Andrew朝他笑了笑。

“我没告诉你，这是我自己的错。”

Jesse摇摇头：“虽然你确实该告诉我……”

“我下次会告诉你，”Andrew说，“我会首先确定你是百分之百安全绿色无污染的。”

“我会是，像有机蓝莓那样健康可食用，”Jesse许诺，可食用这个词不该让Andrew想要脸红——他说，“我要去逼迫服装组给我些百分百不含猫毛的新帽衫，如果他们做不到我也许会烧掉几件。所以就去吃点药然后好起来，好吗？你差不多要打破噪音等级了，你像个头发多到疯狂的鲁道夫*。”

他看着Andrew，这可能是一种讲话飞快的男演员的表达喜爱和歉疚的方式。Andrew完全接受，他同意并且要求：“然后下次你得再给我讲讲你有什么能让人致敏的疯狂爱好。”

Jesse对他微笑，几乎就是疯狂和令人相信的。

 

 

所以是这样了，他们养成了谈论Andrew的过敏源的习惯。Jesse告诉了Andrew他的每只猫的名字和爱好，他承认自己会把手指伸到nutella的广口罐里刮榛子巧克力酱吃。

“我喜欢手指饼干，但没有饼干时手指也一样奏效，”他招供，“给我一把勺子，我就会一勺接一勺从这一头一直挖到墨尔本去。行了别这样看着我，你甚至从来都没吃过那东西。那是某种大麻。”

Andrew只能同意他：“我从你疯狂闪烁的眼神里看出来了。就像我也没吃过果仁蛋糕。”

Jesse沉思：“我也喜欢果仁蛋糕。我更喜欢开心果酱蛋糕，基本上，完全由开心果酱组成。还有冰淇淋，撒上整把开心果碎，如果有枫糖浆核桃味，我不会让任何人动一勺子的。”

Andrew用一种全新的目光看着他：“你像只啮齿动物，像抱着坚果用门牙磕个不停的那种。”Jesse朝他笑了笑。

“你知道，如果你掰开士力架喂红松鼠……”

他扬起眉毛，用手势辅助说明。Andrew毫不怀疑他是那种吃完蜜糖杏仁以后会舔手指的人，他半带崇敬和畏惧地说：“你是一个他妈的恐怖分子。”

Jesse赞同：“我是的。”

 

 

他和恐怖分子一起拍戏。他们没有24X7地黏在一起，但总之也差不多了。有一天，他们在片场等着拍夜戏的时候，他们一直头顶头从同个耳机里听Andrew的iPod播放列表，他试图，或者认为他可以让Jesse喜欢上他喜欢的挪威乐队，而Jesse给他听了一段他的有声书试读。

“这是本给想象力太多动的青少年看的小说，”Jesse说，他的声音在录音里显得不太相同，那听起来还是他，但是变得……那听起来不是平时版本的飞快而平板而隐含奇怪幽默的他。

Andrew试图要弄清剧情，作出一些专业评价，比如你假装孩子说话像极了，或是这里很好地传达出了某种悲伤和恐惧的微妙平衡，但事实是一听到Jesse的声音从录音里传出来他就控制不住大笑。

“这不是本爆笑故事，”和他分享同一张折叠椅椅背和同一只耳机的人说，佯装板起脸，“虽然我很高兴这让你愉快。”

“不，我想，”Andrew努力说出一些人类可理解的话来，然而他只能笑得躺在椅子里全身抖动，他完全笑得动不了了。

Jesse像要对他更生气一些，他的眉毛扭曲出那种模样，但他最后失败了，在Andrew大笑的时候，他只能勉强保持不笑，就是说，仅仅弯起一点点嘴角，把笑隐藏在眼睛里。他拍着Andrew，说：“天啊，你简直。”他就没再说下去了。

 

 

然后Justin走过来，对他们说：“天啊，看看你们这两个小傻子。”

他看着他们像看着一滩混乱，像通宵派对后的早晨被毁灭过的房间，他告诉Jesse：“你，”他几乎是严肃地伸出手指，“你被禁止再逗笑Andrew，除非你要为他脱臼的下巴负责。”

Jesse必须抗议：“我甚至都没有说任何话。我只是给他听了二十秒钟录音。”

“好吧，抗议接受，”Justin于是转向仍旧仰在折叠椅里啃着自己的拳头的Andrew，“那么Andrew Garfield，你为什么要嘲笑你同事的儿童读物录音？”

让Andrew组织出语言花了一些时间，在一阵痛苦的抖动和无法破译的声音以后他终于做到了，他仍旧用拳头捣着自己的脸颊：“因为，他听起来不一样了——他假装像是……他听起来像是，像是一本正经地要讲些好笑的话。然后这耳机让我耳朵发痒，就好像——”

他继续捂住脸笑起来。而Justin，Justin看起来极度失望，Justin就像是看到小鸟宝宝从巢里跌出去那样悲伤。他对Jesse说：“你知道吗，Andrew才是英国人，你该把念性感又让人疯狂大笑的睡前故事的活儿留给他。”

“因为我不会疯狂大笑。”Jesse指出重点。而Justin予以肯定。

“因为你不会疯狂大笑，”他说，“考虑一下吧。”

Jesse确实考虑了。他一边考虑，一边把手放在Andrew的肩膀上轻轻拍打，他不像是出于某种目的而做这件事，而不知怎么的它奏效了，Andrew最终停下来，吞咽下哽咽，他翻过身把潮红的脸埋到自己的手掌和旁边人的肘弯里。

“我想我的听众会更喜欢我。”Jesse最终说。Justin就只是瞪着他们。

他说：“天啊，你们。”接着他就走开了，看起来吞咽下了一整打蠢透了和无法忍受和难以置信的评价。


	3. Chapter 3

Justin恨他们，毫无疑问。等到Andrew发现半个剧组的人都恨他们这件事时已经太迟了：Joseph嘘他们，Armie只是用挑眉来表示礼貌，他们获得过一些口哨，而Justin大部分时候只是扭过头去，好像如果不是合约要求他留在那他就会夺门而出。

Joseph持续替他们打气：“感人极了，兄弟！上次我见到这样甜美的场景是在YouTube上，那种毛茸茸刚出生的小猫咪挤在一起互相蹭脑袋的视频。你们让我相信世界美妙。”

Andrew认为Joseph恨他们只是因为他没能加入波士顿海鲜侦查小队。这是一支只有两个成员的队伍，Andrew和Jesse，将在每一个能够从片场遁逃的下午和傍晚发动突击，就着生蚝和龙虾三明治和炸鱿鱼圈漫游。

Jesse有一整套评分体系，他根据餐厅的上菜速度，服务生响应时间，菜单拼写以及食物令人愉快的程度给出1到2000以内的精确分值，与此同时，Andrew只会回应以点头，摇头，和心满意足的哼声。

“你是个糟糕的侦查队员，”Jesse对他说，“餐饮界将因为你太容易满足而堕落。”

Andrew就哼哼着回答他：“而厨师则会爱我。还有在我的胃里获得永恒归宿的龙虾和贝类生物们。它们美味的灵魂会在那里欢畅游泳，像从海床上爬过去那么自由……嗝，并且始终香甜。”

他从来就没搞清过Jesse的评分标准，好比，887和888有什么区别？就像是Jesse从来也没搞清楚过Andrew的冲浪讲座，他盯着Andrew，不断轻微地点着头，仿佛在听，但甚至能看到那些词汇穿过他的一只耳朵，从另一只里流出去。他假装有疑问，但问题是：“你觉得我和一只长出脚的海豹谁能学得更快？”

Andrew永远也不能厌倦他——他和他古怪而讥诮的幽默感，他用那种微笑注视每一个谈话对象，Jesse是飞快的，敏捷的，眼里闪着光的，像有几百个切面的晶体那样变幻莫测。

 

 

偶尔有人能认出他们，认出Jesse。多半是在等咖啡和站在意大利小餐馆前排队的时候，有过一次，服务生送来写着字的餐巾纸，Andrew越过桌子瞥了一眼，而Jesse立刻把它折过去。他朝远处的某一桌拘谨地笑了笑，于是Andrew警惕起来。

“见鬼，那是个电话号码，是不？”

Jesse瞧他，仿佛他说了个冷场笑话：“怎么可能。”Andrew并不相信他。

“伴随着表白的电话号码，”他说，“别假装。一定写了好多爱啊爱啊爱啊爱，我能想得到。”

他开始低声唱些咕噜噜的情歌，就是那种你喝高了把头伸进泳池里会唱出来的歌，“她要约你，告诉你你的卷发和格子衬衫有多迷人。你像在银幕上，在《僵尸之地》里那样瘦弱苍白又蔫巴巴的英俊，”他说，“然后你就要甩开我让我独自回去。”

他假装受伤，喃喃：“我该怎么办？”Jesse就看了他一会儿。

“那么，你可以把你的电话也写下来。”

他的侦查队员和共演男星说：“你也可以约我，向我许诺你多想和我一起回去片场，因为既然我这样迷人，你完全不能失去我……”

Andrew做个鬼脸：“因为我得靠你载我。”

Jesse朝他抛来签字笔：“写下来！”

那么，Andrew开始在印着橙色餐厅logo的纸巾上涂写告白。他写了“你的鼻子”，“你驼背的样子”，“你的眼睛是蓝色”，一直写到“你完全不懂冲浪，你养猫，你还是个可怕的坚果迷，我一分钟也不能忍受了因为我要开始打喷嚏”。

Jesse读着他的字，对他扬起眉毛：“你是世界上最烂的五分钟情书作者。”

“我擅长用写实打动人，”Andrew回答他，“而且我还要在电话号码周围画一打爱心，‘请打给我，打给我打给我因为我会心脏破碎’，”他用力让笔尖划破纸巾，“我需要你！你是我认识的最擅长给餐厅打分的男演员，请带我回去因为你要在电影里为了Justin Timberlake拿走我的钱然后把我抛弃！”

“你比世界最烂还要烂。”Jesse看着他，喃喃地说。

 

 

毫无疑问，他们配合无间，天生适合彼此。

Andrew总错觉他们已经认识了几年，十几年，而他还可以再几十年地持续下去。因为化学反应——或者其他东西，他们会成为那种不需要开口就能懂得对方的朋友，他们会变得很好，至少Andrew是这样期望的——他没想过他们的关系会比搂住肩膀更多。

也许他了解得不够多。有过一次，他们一起拍过某个糟糕的冲突场景以后，Andrew出来坐到片场外的台阶上，只过了五分钟就有人从后面踢他屁股。

“我需要几分钟。”

他想也不想地说。他知道是Jesse。那个人立刻嗤笑一声，确实是Jesse。他再次踢了Andrew然后站到他身边说：“你需要几分钟？”

Andrew对他有一股没来由的恼怒。这是每个月他对Jesse充满恼怒的几天。这恼怒从剧本而来，他理当对Mark保持忿怒，这是他融入角色的方式，但当导演喊卡以后，Justin依然笑着把苹果马提尼朝他们碰过去，他朝Jesse眨眼睛：“你看起来彻底被我征服了，这是一见钟情。”

他说的是Mark和Sean，但突如其来地，一股怒气冲过Andrew的胸口，他看到Jesse回以耸肩：“是啊，我简直神魂颠倒。”

这只是玩笑，Andrew清楚，他们有时拿这些台词取乐，他们说Eduardo作为一个失恋角色的所作所为实在克制得惊人了（把Mark告上法庭？他竟然没先把Sean的鼻子打破。Rooney这样说），或是爱情有多可怕，人在其中竟然可以同时嫉妒和大意得要命（他都能为了一顿饭吃醋，却还能赌气把Mark独自丢在加州给情敌机会。这也是他们都搞不明白的事）。然而Andrew忽然忍受不了了，当Jesse把手肘撑在桌上靠近Justin，Justin说：“看啊，我要被地狱的嫉火烧焦了。”

他调笑道，眼睛瞥着Andrew，飞快地凑到Jesse耳边低声说了一句话，Andrew只是看着他们——Jesse被逗笑了，他抿起嘴，眼里闪着光，他推了推Justin的手臂，接着抬起头看向自己。Andrew在目光相接的一刻就受不了了，他不得不立刻推开桌子站起来，尽最大可能礼貌：“对不起，我有点——”

然后他就在石楠树丛下被踢了屁股。

“你是个傻瓜，”Jesse毫不客气地说。


End file.
